The research described in this proposal is directed toward a further delineation of the nature and the extent of skeletal muscle and psychomotor deficits resulting from the heavy, chronic use of alcoholic beverages. A primary goal is the description of patterns of alcohol intake most likely to produce untoward consequences. Equally important will be the assessment of recovery of function (one-year follow-up) that results when the use of alcohol is successfully controlled. Our access to both male and female, white and black subpopulations of varying ages in treatment programs will allow us to examine the interaction of race, gender and age with performance measures. The performance measures to be employed are related to the capacity of individuals to engage in meaningful work and recreational activities. Key indices of isometric, isotonic and isokinetic muscle function in upper and lower limbs will be assessed in detoxified (3-4 weeks) alcoholics and in a nonalcoholic comparison group paying particular attention to the relative impairment of different muscle fiber types. Pilot studies will yield information related to the relative contributions of neuropathy and muscle fiber impairment to performance measures. Finer aspects of motor performance (hands and arms) will be evaluated in tests that measure movement speed and accuracy. As such, the proposed study will represent the first comprehensive evaluation of functional motor/muscle variables related to speed, accuracy, strength, power and endurance in alcoholic subjects. The design of the study and the statistical analyses to be performed will allow for an estimation of alcohol-related effects independent of other "lifestyle" variables (e.g. tobacco use, health, activity, nutrition) that are expected to differ in the alcoholic and comparison groups. Detailed histories of recent and past alcohol use in both "alcoholic" and "comparison" groups will allow for regression analyses comparing measures of alcohol consumption and alcohol impairment with muscular and psychomotor performance. The findings from this study will provide information essential to the formulation of specific recommendations regarding the rehabilitation of muscle function in persons recovering from alcohol dependency.